


Little Life, Tiny Chance

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is Greatly pained. His mischievousness has gotten him in and out of some pretty interesting situations, but he finally went to far. Scared, not for his life, but for his unborn's, he is struggling to find a way it will be allowed to live. If he is found out, the child's termination will just be the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not historically/mythologically accurate. I am writing this in the sense that Loki is the MOTHER of all three of his children, not just Sleipnir.
> 
> Takes place after all of the first movies (Iron Man first 2).
> 
> Later Chapters are Longer.

Loki was experienced in pain, but this was nearly unbearable. 

 

He let out a soft sigh of relief as he shed his luxurious, but slowly shrinking garments and stepped under the soft spray of an Asgardian shower in his private bathroom. A bath would have been nice for his lightly aching back, but seeing as he bathed so regularly as of late, and the castle’s large bathing room was not particularly private, a quick rise was adequate for now.

 

Another sigh escaped his pale lips as he allowed his body to swell to a more natural state. The release of the magic tension from his mind over his physical shape almost caused him to faint, but he held his footing.

 

Loki was the equivalent of four and a half months pregnant, and starting to show even through the spells. Even with his powerful magic, hiding his gestation was not going to be possible much longer. Soon, he knew, the lavish bathing, concealing spells, and excuses of eating too well were not going to work.

 

With his every pregnancy, he had managed to hide the signs until he was sure the next child would be accepted in some way. Each time it had gotten exceptionally more difficult to hide the “baby bump”, but also easier to find his children a place in the many worlds. This time, however, he was truly frightened for the tiny life developing inside of his thin frame. 

 

Acceptance of the child would have been a difficult matter to begin with, even if the cause of conception had not been, for lack of a better term, mischievous. 

 

This is what pained Loki so greatly. The poor child was an abomination within more than one right and would likely be sentenced to termination before given a single chance. 

 

As soon as Loki had discovered he was with child, he, himself, considered termination, but his motherly instinct had held him at bay, as did the thought of the babe never getting its slim chance to be one of a kind, after all Loki could have born that very fate...


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of how IT happened.

Stretching his tired muscles under the warm spray of his shower, Loki thought back to when it happened…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki had been extremely bored of his confinement on Asgard and became increasingly curious as to what his brother did on Misgard with all the time he spent there. Thor had hardly left the mortal world after Loki had tried to take over their weak lives, much to Loki’s annoyance.

 

After some time, Loki figured out a way to sneak to the blue planet and watch his “brother’s” tirades. He spent several longs months secretly watching the stone-headed blond “play” with the mortals (especially the intelligent, but airy Jane) before he realized he was even more bored than when he had started. The lunk never did anything fun. He just followed his puny friends around and saved the earth every few weeks. It was absolute torture for the mischievous god.

 

Eventually, during the celebration of a particularly PINK Misgardian holiday, an actually “fun” alternative came to him. 

 

“Why not pick at Thor’s big heart and watch what he does in the aftermath?,” Loki thought while white, red, and pink confetti rained down on him from the loud party the Avengers were attending. “Maybe he’ll return home, broken, or maybe he’ll stay, throw a fit, and cause some chaos I can be the heroic cessation of! Either way, it will be more bearable than watching the “Mighty Heroes” “win the day” yet again.”

 

The very next day Loki stared his Trick. He began by kidnapping Thor’s “lovely” Jane and throwing her into a magical sleep. With her out of the way, he was free to take her place.

 

Thor had not suspected a thing and the ensuing exhilaration of the trick’s beginning success lifted some of the trickster’s boredom and overall unhappiness. 

 

Loki proceeded to spend the day toying with his brother as the rather shallow female and building up to the ultimate blow.  
It was more pleasant to be near and interacting with Thor as Jane than he would have ever guessed, and he even enjoyed watching his brother’s shenanigans just a bit. However, the enjoyment didn’t last forever and, yet again, he began to grow impatient.

 

Just as Loki was going to give the “final blow” so-to-speak and end his fun, Thor did something completely unexpected. Loki stood baffled as Thor announced to the heaven and the earth, simply, “IT IS TIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry, this one is shorter than I wanted. I got really tongue tied (knew what I wanted but words just weren't flowing right) so I cut it short. Next chapter is longer and makes more sense XP


	3. Memories are Pleasant, but Painful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to remember and is being effected by the pregnancy, as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay- flashdrive fried and I lost what I had written. Hope you like what I came up with instead!

Turning off the warm spray, Loki closed his mind temporarily to the flashing images of memory.

He stretched his muscles again, trying to alleviate the aches and pains. It didn't help much, but it still felt better than continually being tense.

Finally stepping out of the shower, Loki pulled a huge grey towel off the wall and rubbed the water from his tumescent body. His limbs weren't actually all that inflated, in fact they may have actually been thinner than before the pregnancy, but his belly was ever growing with the life inside of it. So difficult to hide this time.

He tossed the towel aside when most of the moisture had been absorbed from his frame and he wandered into his large room. He kept it dim, not quite dark, but almost, in case someone managed to wander in and avoid tripping his spells of warning. He sincerely did not want to be easily seen like this. Being pregnant was not a shame, in fact he love being a mother, but he could not shake the feeling that this time was so different.

Loki carefully slid his bare self inbetween silky sheets and rested his still wet head on a plush pillow. Only then did he allow the memories to re-flood his exhausted mind once again. The memories of WHY it was so different.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki had paused only for a moment in his plan and Thor had unknowingly used it against him. 'Jane's' hand was grabbed and 'she' was whisked into Thor's arms so fast it shattered Loki's entire thought process. Remarkably, he had managed to keep up his act of being Jane and Thor STILL didn't sense anything amiss.

Loki forced a giggle, remembering what he was doing as Thor tried to hide a mischievous smile.

"I declared today a day for us alone. Though the night be fast upon us, I still have a final activity for the night. Would you indulge your curiosity, dear Jane?"

Loki giggled as Jane would again and replied, "Ever the romantic Thor. I have to check on my lab, but sure!"

Thor laughed throatily and set set 'Jane' down so 'she' could run into the huge complex they shared after unlocking the door.

Upon entering, 'she' flicked on the main light and stopped dead. The normally well-furnished, but plain living room was now covered in rose petals. The lights, instead of being an unnatural white were glowing a dull red. There were chocolates and roses on the small coffee table. It was so elaborate, even for Thor, and Loki was stunned into silence. He looked back at Thor with wonder and curiosity creeping into his eyes.

"How did you... ?"

Thor laughed again and pulled 'Jane' into a surprise kiss.  
When they broke, Thor replied with glee.

"Mr. Stark had a similar plan laid out as an apology to a loved one a few weeks back. I asked him to repeat the gesture for me in exchange for some wereguild. I had hoped you'd like it."

Thor gently dragged 'Jane's' gaze away from the scene with a finger under his chin.

"You do like it don't you?"

Thor's brow creased with worry and Loki realized, after a moment of confusion directed at himself, the expression HURT to see. It dawned on him then that he'd have to weasel his way out of the situation without damaging Thor. The pain on his face this close was not gratifying at all. From a distance, as he was used to, it amused him, but this close... What on earth had he gotten himself into?

"I love it, Thor."

A smile slowly spread across 'Jane's' lips as 'she' answered reassuringly, genuinely.

The pained look on Thor's face vanished in an instant and he let out yet another laugh. Loki contemplated for a moment what would bring it back before Thor scooped 'her' up into his arms again.

'Jane' let out a surprised giggle and Thor planted an open-mouthed kiss against 'her' neck. Loki gasped in surprise and tried to wriggle out of the touch, but Thor held 'her' fast. Loki could not risk being found out by his strength so he instead tried to appeal with words.

"T-Thor I have to check on m-my lab."

Loki felt Thor smile at the base of 'her' neck. He mumbled something into the flesh there and Loki giggled at how it tickled.

"Thooor," Loki complained as Jane would, lightly. "Please, I really think I should-."

Thor's mouth suddenly found his and barred him from speaking. Loki jumped as a tongue darted into his mouth and tangled with his own. It was something he was not used to in kissing. Not that he was a novice, but that he rarely allowed another access to his mouth during pleasure exchange and this was THOR. Loki whined into his adopted brother's mouth and received a chuckle in return.

Thor broke away, a strand of saliva trailing between them and gave Loki a smirk. Before Loki could ask for 'Jane' to be let go again, Thor piped in with his own comment.

"Your work will still be here when we wake up, my dear Jane. For now, let us forget the outside world."

Thor had begun walking to his and Jane's bedroom sometime while he was talking and Loki was running out of options.

"Thor I-"

"Shh."

Thor's mouth once again covered 'Jane's', much to 'her' immediate surprise. Thor managed to gently kick the door open, place 'Jane' down on the bed, and crawl over top of 'her' prior to breaking the contact. It left Loki feeling well and truly trapped in the situation. 

If Thor would only leave Loki alone for a few minutes, he could replace the real Jane and be done with this mistake.

Thor grinned down at Loki with a look that would have made his Jane bite her lip, so Loki, feeling detached, replicated the action. Thor seemed to approve. He moved his hands up 'Jane's' ribs trying to be sensual, but accidentally tickled Loki in the process.

'Jane' let out a startled laugh and unintentionally jerked away from Thor's wandering hands.

His brother's eyes widened in confusion and he instantly pulled them back.

Loki should have used the opportunity to get away and leave Thor none-the-wiser, but against his better judgement he explained, "Thor, that tickles!"

Thor's expression became entirely too mischievous. Loki went to blurt an excuse to leave the room, but Thor cut off all his words when he started to vigorously seek out all of the sensitive places that made 'Jane' laugh.

'Jane' was crying and flushed from laughing so hard by the time Thor decided to stop. However, he didn't pull his hands away. Instead, he was running his fingers up and down 'Jane's' body in such a way that actually turned Loki on.

"This is BAD," Loki thought as the gentle fingers hooked around 'Jane's' collarbone and pressed. Thor's breath fanning over 'Jane's' neck was the only warning 'she' had before Thor began trailing his tongue over 'her' supple skin.

Loki was trying so hard to stay detached and think of Thor only doing this because he thought Loki was Jane, but he was starting to slip into experiencing the sensations as himself. He knew he could keep his physical form that of Jane's easily enough. It was, however, becoming increasingly obvious that he could not keep his own thought process on the task at hand.

"T-Thor," He gasped in Jane's voice, trying to find a way to appeal to the part of Thor not consumed with sensual lust/love (whichever it was).

Thor only hummed into the hollow at the base of 'Jane's' neck causing Loki's back to involuntarily arch slightly. 'Jane's' hip brushed against something quite solid just below Thor's navel and Loki's mind reeled.

"This is BAD, this is VERY BAD," Loki thought in a moment of panic.

Thor responded by humming again in the same place and lowered his body a few inches in reaction to the secondary arch.

'Her' hip connected more solidly with the obvious bulge and Thor sucked in a sharp breath at the touch.

Loki realized 'Jane' was breathing quite heavily and actually found himself wanting to pull more sounds from Thor's throat as Jane.

The thought almost startled him enough to begin fighting back. It was so close, in fact, that the only reason he didn't was because Thor decided right at that moment to move his hand in between Loki/Jane's legs. The heavy, but gentle pressure dissolved all of Loki's fight and ripped all thoughts of leaving from her mind.

GOD, she hadn't been touched like this in SO long. The last time she had even allowed someone/thing to touch her was when she was impregnated with Hela, several centuries ago. She hadn't allowed much contact even then, preferring to simply get her rampant desire as the female part of pleasure under control before leaving. 

Loki suddenly wanted nothing more than what was happening. To have Thor filling her up and loving her a fully as he would his precious Jane.

Loki pressed into Thor's hand as gently as she could, though it was killing her to pretend to be mortal. Thor responded by delicately curving his fingers into the shape of Loki's pelvis. Loki moaned softly, filling the sound of Jane's voice with want and need.

Thor pulled his head away from 'Jane's' neck to look into 'her' eyes.

"I will be gentle, but please... Please let me know if I hurt you at all. I may have trouble... containing myself."

Thor's breathing was uneven, but his tone was one of serious concern and care.

Loki nodded with a hopefully grateful expression on his face and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck.

"I will," she said softly. She kept her voice low, attempting to mimic a small fear she was sure Jane would feel in her mortality. 

Thor gave a reassuring smile and leaned back down for an open kiss.

Loki let Thor's licking appendage back in and found she actually liked pressure and warmth it forced down her throat. 

The taste of the lightening god in her mouth completely distracted Loki from the fact that that Thor was removing all of his and 'Jane's' lower clothing while their tongues wrestled. She wouldn't have noticed that their tops were coming off as well if they didn't have to break to have them properly discarded.

Their clothing eliminated, Thor's wandering hands left searing trails of sensation all along Loki's feminized body. She couldn't help bowing her body into Thor's as her brother reached particularly responsive areas with his gentle grabbing.

Light moans were traded back and forth between the two of them which only seemed to heighten their desires. Thor swallowed several of Loki's easily and pressed his own into 'Jane's' exposed, taught neck.

This went on until Loki thought it could not get any better than it already had. She was sorely proven wrong, however, when Thor unexpectedly pressed a very, VERY gentle finger to Loki's wet lower orifice. The subtle, but sudden heat left Loki gasping and moaning louder. Thor was about to remove it out of worry when Loki rasped a thick, "PLEASE," into his ear. The finger penetrated and Loki's ensuing moans helped Thor to relax and pleasure his 'Jane'. He managed to add a second finger and Loki realized she was grateful for the gentle treatment. It had been too long since she was taken as a woman, even longer as a man. Loki gathered the same was probably for Thor as he seemed too eager to pay attention to all the sounds and movements Loki made as Jane. 

A smirk touched her lips before she planted a kiss on Thor's and rocked into his fingers' movements. Thor seemed pleasantly surprised, but did not press any harder than he previously had. Loki wanted him to, but she knew better than to say anything. This would be more than enough to make the mortal Jane spill over the edge.

Thor's fingers left Loki suddenly and she whimpered in protest. Thor apologized for having moved out too fast, though he didn't realize that Loki rather missed the sensation instead of having been hurt by Thor's movement.

She didn't have to miss it for long, though, as Thor touched the tip of his engorged member to the same opening with a faint pressure.

"Let me know if you are Ready, Jane."

Loki simply nodded into Thor's shoulder and squeezed his larger body close as lightly as she could.

"You must tell if I hurt you, at all. Alright?"

Loki nodded again and spread her legs as wide as she could across the bed, without surpassing Jane's own flexibility. Thor nodded in response and fisted his hands in the sheets on either side of Loki's head. He then began to ever so slowly press himself inside of Loki's body. Loki couldn't handle the slow movement after a few too slow moments and involuntarily shoved her body up and around Thor's cock. 

Thor's eyes widened in shock at the advance and Loki's cry of combining pain and ecstasy. Loki's breath came in short bursts and she trembled almost violently under his brother.

"Are... Are you alright?"

Thor's face now looked deeply concerned, but Loki simply nodded again and gasped into his ear.

"P-please... m-move, Thor!"

The thunder god hesitantly complied, going slowly at first and then a bit faster.

Thor never went as hard, nor as fast as Loki knew he could go, but, even so, before long they were both teetering on that ever so precarious edge.

Loki knew they were so very close, and he wanted nothing more than to tumble over the edge with Thor. She wasted no time in plotting out exactly how.

It only took once of Loki whispering Thor's name, heavily infused with a magic weight, into his ear to get her desired outcome. Thor's immediate ensuing climax pulled Loki over the edge so violently that it almost hurt to have it stop a few moments later.

Thor gently rolled off of Loki so he wouldn't crush 'Jane' with his weight and lay next to her, chest heaving.

"How- How did- you- do- that- ?"

Loki turned onto her side to gaze at Thor sleepily and shrugged as if she had no idea she could do that.  
Thor's laugh rumbled deep in his belly as he pulled Loki close closed his eyes in satisfied fatigue.

In no time, Thor's light snores signified he had drifted off and Loki suddenly felt an extremely sharp focus.  
What had he just DONE?

Slipping out of the bed easily, but a bit shakily, Loki quickly reverted to his male form and stared down at his brother with remorse. Thor could NEVER know about this. NO ONE could ever know about this. His entire plan had been a huge mistake and a failure.

With that in mind, Loki replaced Jane, giving her accurate, but false memories of the evening and teleported himself back to his solitary prison. He needed to think.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. A new Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has remembered... But it's a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shooooort. I apologize. But! Enjoy!

Loki rolled over slightly and realized he had fallen asleep at some point, lost in his memories. It was now early morning with birds just beginning their songs.  
  
  
After the incident, he had returned to Asgard and had remained there ever since, too shocked at himself to even sate what curiosity bubbled up in his mind now and then about the happenings of Earth or it's protectors.   
More often than not, he was actually apt to use his concealing spells to hide his flashbacks and moments of distress rather than for travel.   
He felt as if he had trapped himself on Asgard more fully than any sentence the Allfather could ever demand of him, and it was absolute agony made only worse when he felt the first nudge from inside of himself. He would have thought nothing of it, just a mere twinge of muscle, save for the fact that he had experienced such a sensation only when carrying child, _never_ otherwise.  
  
  
Loki stretched and yawned gently, careful not to move too drastically. It wouldn't hurt his developing child to do so, but it could cause himself injury, or a morning losing the last thing he ate. His body was much different when pregnant, always so sensitive, not necessarily weak, but also not quite... right.  
  
  
Getting up, slightly distracted still with old thoughts, Loki dressed carefully and layered spell after spell on his from- each restraining his figure more and more- until he looked nearly normal, if just a bit uncomfortable, and started his day.  
  
  
________________  
  
  
Essentially, more than anything else really, Loki was grounded, or under 'house arrest'. So, he had full range of the Palace and plenty of duties to fulfill before the day was done, but he was not allowed out and about further than that.

  
If he finished his duties early (which was his usual habit and one he had already indulged this day) he was usually left to wander the halls, read a book somewhere, or sit quietly.

  
Had he been younger, or perhaps not erring on the side of caution, he would likely have played a bit of mischief.   
As it was, he had not played a prank, not placed a good natured joke in his conversations since he had returned from the last of his secret travels. The palace, as a result, was nearly always quiet- a strange occurrence whenever Loki stayed for a period of time.  
  
Eventually servants and friends stopped asking why the lapse in fun from their dear, if slightly outcast, prince, but, though they got used to it, none were entirely comfortable with the silence.  Loki was least comfortable of all and it made the days that much harder to get through. Still, he managed.  
  
He was gracefully wandering the halls, contemplating finding something to read when finally a ruckus was heard.  
  
Stepping out of the direct path and sitting tentatively on a bench, Loki watched as servants and noblemen alike rushed by with occasional shouts including orders, excited comments, and ' _excuse me_ 's.   
Being entirely confused, Loki called a passing servant over and asked what was going on. She, being so rushed and burdened with a heavy load was red in the face and answered her lord's querie quickly before dashing off.  
  
"Master Thor Odinson is to return for an unexpected visit this day."  
  
After the maid ran off, Loki blanched and his gut twisted.

Thor returning home was always a reason for celebration, and he had visited twice since making his second home on earth, but the amount of preparation going into this next visit spoke of something larger than his other homecomings. The fact that it was a surprise as well did not bode well with the slight Prince. It meant Thor had an announcement of sorts, and would require _FORMAL_ audience with the Allfather.

Standing swiftly and waving off the upwelling of naseua that sprung forth from such action, Loki stopped another palace worker by grabbing the front of her robes and pulling her up until she and he were nose to nose.

"When Thor arrives and states his intentions, I want you to come and tell me of his intent," he growled at the poor, blushing thing.

 

"Oh!," she squeaked, "Y-yes M'lord!"

Loki narrowed his eyes and gently lowered the girl to the floor, but did not yet let go of her dress.

"One other thing," he said more gently, but no less severely, "if Thor Odinson is to request my presence from any of the staff or nobles, he is to be _denied_. Is that clear?"

Stammering, the girl nodded vigerously, "Y-yes m'lord! B-but-"

Loki snarled and gripped her dress tighter. She squeaked in response.

"Is. That. _Clear_?"

The servant nodded ever harder and squeezed her eyes shut, as if expecting a blow.

 

Seeing what he had brought forth from such a compliant and kind server, Loki slow loosened his grip on the front of her clothes and placed a gentle hand under her chin so she had to open her eyes to look up at him.

"Thank you," he breathed, keeping his words slow and calm, "now go and spread the word, alright? And then come to me in my chambers once you have learned of my elder's intentions. If you do that, you will have earned my favor, my lady."

 

The girl's blush deepened further, but she relaxed and seemed more than happy to carry out the orders from her prince.

Loki dismissed her with a nod of his head and she dashed away to fulfil her duties.

Without another word or care from the few stares he had accumulated in the chaos, Loki wandered away to his room, feeling more than a little ill.


	5. Something's Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Learns of Thor's intentions, mild chaos ensues, but hopefully, Loki gains something he may very well need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, so I have no idea if this is any good, but I hope you guys enjoy! X)

A few long hours later, the servant girl came to tell him of his brother's intentions.

After hearing her out, Loki dissmissed the girl as gently as he could.

As soon as she was out of the room, however, his rage piqued high enough that he seemingly lost control over his own limbs and, quite possibly, his mind.

 

Coming to- a much shorter time later- Loki gawked at the damage he had done. It wasn't much, considering the destructive abilities of all the gods, but for Loki- calm, reserved, and usually thoughtful- it was a disaster. He had hit the wall at least once with his bare fist, then with books, and finally a table.

Shaking slightly, the green clad prince sank onto his bed and dropped his head into his palms. He was crying, but for what reason he could not guess. He was just _mad_.... or perhaps infuriated was a better word. Or upset. Or sad. Or all of the above plus frustrated and confused.

 

Confusion... Yes, that was _definitely_ something he was feeling. Why was he so upset? He should have expected this to have happened, should have _expected_ to hear of such a 'merry' happening... and, if anything, he should be overjoyed.... But he wasn't. He really, _really_ wasn't.

 

Looking up to the wall he had taken his anger out on, Loki sighed long and low. Suddenly he was glad he had told the servant-girl to make Thor's company stay away from his own. If he had reacted this bad to just _hearing_ about Thor and his plans, Odin knows what he would do if he actually _saw_ Thor. He'd probably rip him to shreds for no apparent reason.

 

Apparent Reason?

 

Loki laughed at himself just then. 

"Of course," he thought, "There is no _apparent_ reason..."

Loki laughed again, feeling slightly better for his actions, however, extremely wary as well.

"Silly of me to forget what carrying children does to my mind and not just my body," he concluded, still in his head.

 

With this pregnancy, Loki had done spectacularly well in avoiding any sort of emotional outburst, but it seemed that he had not had the right trigger to evoke them. That trigger had apparently revealed itself as Thor and his doings.

 

Sighing again, Loki stood to try and clean up the mess he had made and forget about his bumbling adopted brother and his stupid plans. He managed to lift one book from off of the floor before a large twinge of nausea unexpectedly overtook him and he fell to the floor with a shout, head spinning.

He'd've thought it a good idea to release his constricting spells just then- to help ease the discomfort of such a wave- when a knock was heard at his door.

Loki groaned into his arm, unsure if he could stand without vomiting.

Deciding not to risk it, Loki stayed where he had fallen on the floor, removed his face from the crook of his elbow, and called out, "Who is it?"

He winced when he realized he sounded every bit ill and upset and not like a healthy Norse god at all.

Clearing he throat and adding more volume, he added, "What do you want?"

He still didn't sound quite right, but he thought it was better than nothing.

A small voice was heard on the other side of the grand, carved mahogany.

"M'lord? M-may I come in?"

Without thinking about his situation and how it might look if he was seen in such a position, Loki answered, "Yes," immediately afterwards.

Realizing his mistake as the door quietly opened and then closed, Loki simply dropped his face back into his arm, having no idea what to do and further realizing that he was very much out-of-it. Heck, he doubted he would have denied his brother entrance into his chambers in this state, which would have been stupid considering his recent musings...

"M-My Lord?" came a high pitched squeak, "A-are you alright?"

Loki groaned again.

"What do you want," he mumbled into his arm, "is it important?"

 

The servant took a few tentative steps further into the room and Loki tensed, making himself feel even more green.

"I... Well m'lord... I heard some loud crashes and... A-and.."

Not having much patience, Loki snipped, "You _what_?"

 

"I-I-I... Ithoughtyoumightbeintroublem'lord," she spoke quickly, but Loki got the gist of what she was saying. He had not waited long enough between letting her leave and throwing his 'temper tantrum'.

 

Rolling over slightly, deciding that was a bad idea, and then turning back onto his side, Loki attempted to placate the girl.

"I'm fine," he managed. "Please, go about your business, my lady. You have not of need worry, I assure you."

To try and ease her mind more thoroughly, Loki forced himself into a sitting position with no small amount of effort, feeling very ill at doing so.

The servant had come closer than he had thought and Loki jumped at the proximity, which did not sit well with his last meal.

 

Feeling supremely embarrassed, Loki quickly waved away the mess with the smallest amount of magic needed, but his company was already heading for his door.

"I'll get a healer m'lord! You are not well!"

" _NO_ ," Loki called, the weight of his status heavy upon the word, and recoiled. "Ah, I'm sorry," he said, quieter and as if he was talking to a startled animal, "please, just... Just stay with me for now. I am alright. No healer will be necessary. I just need... some time."

Frozen from the command, the servant girl stared at Loki as if she was torn- If she left and disobeyed, she would be shamed- but might help her prince... On the other hand, if she stayed, she could help Loki herself, which might cause him to stay ill.

Eventually, her duty to her prince won over any thoughts of disobeying and she walked back over to Loki and knelt down, offering what assistance she could.

 

Loki, now relaxing slightly, had her help him up onto his bed and then sit beside him as he took careful, measured breaths.

"Thank you," he said eventually.

The servant only looked on with worry.

 

It was several minutes before either spoke again and, to the servant's startlement, Loki broke the silence to ask her name.

"Á-Ádísa," she whispered. It was often that the nobles interacted with their servants, but rare that a noble, separate from the ones they served directly, asked of names.

"Ádísa," Loki tested, "... fitting I would say. Whom do you serve?"

At the question, Ádísa immediately straightened her posture and rose her volume to that of a proper maiden.

"Hallkatla," she spoke, "I serve Hallkatla."

"Mmm," Loki breathed, "well... It could be worse I suppose."

"Worse, M'lord?"

Loki waved the comment away before looking directly at Ádísa with a disconcerting concentration.

"Ádísa," he began on a sudden whim, "I am in need in someone to trust. Would you forsake your oath to your mistress in order to serve me?"

"I- what?" Startled, Ádísa stared back, uncertain.

" _Would you forsake your oath_ ," he asked again.

 

Squirming nervously, Ádísa thought for a moment... Her answer might displease her prince, but she could not lie to him.

"I would not," she said finally, "I do not believe Odin himself could get me to forsake my oath, M'lord, not even for the sake of my lady."

Loki relaxed further. Her answer was just what he was looking for.

"In that case," he said climatically, making the girl flinch, "I offer you to not break your oath, but to change it over to me. Both you and your mistress would have to agree, of course, but I believe you could be of great service to me."

He softened his tone near the end, but left the 'lowly' servant no less stunned.

 

~~~~

 

When Loki felt well enough, he went with Ádísa to speak to her mistress. At first, when the prince had suggested that Ádísa might leave her company for his, Hallkatla reacted violently against the girl, showing Loki exactly why she flinched any time he had seemed even remotely threatening. Loki quickly put the woman in her place, however, and managed to persuade her to back down with the offer of a guard in exchange and possibly a favor sometime down the road.

Afterwards, both master and servant returned to his chambers.

 

"I have had a room set aside for you nearby," Loki said gently, as he handed over a few blank parchment scrolls to Ádísa "it should have everything you need and is close enough that, if I should have immediate need of you, or you I, each should be able to respond."

The girl had be quiet for a long while, ever since Loki had stopped her former mistress from bearing punishment down upon her and simply nodded to his statement.

Upon noticing her continuing discomfort, Loki paused and asked, "are you alright, dear maiden?"

When Ádísa blushed slightly at the endearment, Loki realized he had perhaps been far too gracious in his words. Normally such terms were reserved for noblewomen and friends, not servers and their kin, but he didn't really see a problem with being so cordial with one so helpful, so he left it.

"Y-yea. I am alright, m'lord. I-it is simply strange to be treated so kindly by my masters."

Loki pursed his lips at the statement. He would have to pull some strings and look into that. Norse nobles were highly honored and normally good to their people, that included the lowliest of peasants. Only those deemed as criminal or 'unworthy' in the eyes of the king were treated horribly, and, even then they could redeem themselves. The treatment he had seen displayed that day spoke of something foul and he did not like it.

"Yes, well, you deserve to be treated as a good servant if you serve well, do you not?" he queried, lightly changing the subject.

"I suppose, if you deem it fitting, M'lord."

Loki nodded and handed her the last of the parchment with a smile.

"Tonight," he began, "I would like you to merely bring these to your chambers and store them on your shelves for future use. There should already be quill, ink, and flame located in your rooms, as well as bed, food, and other necessary comforts.  After you have placed the scrolls and refresh yourself, I ask that you get some rest. Tomorrow will begin your studies to become my servant and to make something more of yourself, is that clear, Ádísa?"

Loki finished just as strongly as he had started, but kept his tone lighter for the sake of her apparent skittishness.

"Yes, my lord," she replied, a bit bewildered.

She left to fulfill her orders after that and left Loki to his thoughts.

 

He needed someone he could trust... He needed someone to fall back on in case curiosities arose and in case concealment got too difficult before he managed... well _something_.

Especially now that his brother, hot-headed, bumbling, and idiotic Thor, was getting married.

 


End file.
